Daichi Kurosawa
|gallery = No}} Daichi Kurosawa (黒沢 大地, Kurosawa Daichi) is Yamato Kurosawa and Nagi Kurosawa's big brother. He runs a salon and works as a hairdresser. Appearance Daichi has a light brown hair with a little beard. He is tall and described as a handsome person in Chapter 35. Personality Daichi is a nice person and wants to help people, especially those who lack confidence. However, as stated by Yamato Kurosawa, he often 'chooses' his clients. He declines the clients who want to imitate other people. History Daichi opens a salon and works there as the hairdresser. Despite his job as a hairdresser, he is somewhat picky about his clients. He refused to cut people's hair who wants to imitate somebody. He has an assistant named Kyouku, who secretly develops some feeling towards him. Kyouku also said many girls come by his salon just to see his face. Plot Daichi met Mei for the first time at Land, a theme park where Yamato and Mei spent the day to celebrate their first anniversary. Daichi was dropping Nagi off so she could join the two. After realizing that the two were having their anniversary, Daichi picked up Nagi in the night so Mei and Yamato could spend time together. Later, Mei met him again for the second time during the festival. At that time, Mei was rushing to see Yamato with her yukata. Seeing Mei like a hot mess, he decided to help her redo the hair and makeup. They met again during the culture festival to help her win the contest against Megu . He and Yamato helped her to buy new clothes and makeup. Although Mei losing her self esteem in the halfway, he managed to convinced Mei that she should believe in herself. He also the one who did Mei's hair, which makes everyone shocked because she looks like a different person. Later Mei thanked him for everything although she didn't win the contest. He blamed himself at first by saying that he is not good enough, but Mei said that it is more than enough since a lot of people sending her nice feedbacks. Mei said it is because of him that she could prove to them that she could change. Daichi thanked her for the kind words and said Mei is welcomed here whenever she wants to cut her hair. In Chapter 34, Daichi's life is revealed. While he is still an apprentice, he met a girl named Suzu at a festival, who later becomes his girlfriend. He admired her face while eating and shows some interest to her. He also said that her hair is nice. Suzu accidentally drops her ID which is later picked up and returned by Daichi. Upon returning her ID, he asks her to drop by his salon so he could cut her hair, which she said okay. However, after a few days pass, Suzu never appeared at his salon. Daichi met her again and asked her why at first, but then he asked her to join him for dinner instead. Even though Suzu has pushed him away a few times, he didn't give up. He always tried to see her and finally she asked him why, since nobody considered her as a girl. Daichi realized that Suzu tried to hid her feelings due to lack of confidence, and it makes him want to try even harder. Little by little, they're having a normal conversation and finally they're dating. One day, Daichi got his license as a hairdresser. He said that he wants to cut Suzu's hair, which she refused immediately. Suzu congrats him by giving him a lighter. Daichi commented that it is useless since he is not smoking. After they're dating for three years and half, Daichi finally proposed to her. He said he couldn't live without her. Suzu asked Daichi to cut her hair, saying that she wants to see his beautiful work. Daichi agrees and he put a lot of effort to make Suzu beautiful. Shortly after he cut her hair, Suzu going back to her parents home to see them for a day. She promised that she will be back tomorrow morning. Suzu got to her parents home safely, however, on the way back to her home, she got hit by a car. Daichi felt guilty ever since and refused to cut the hair of a person that he loves. One day, Kyouku, his assistant, asked him to cut her hair despite it being already short. He immediately refused and when she asked why, he makes an excuse by saying her hair is short like a boy already. Kyouku feels rejected and asks Mei how she could ask Daichi to cut her hair. Mei also confused by Daichi's response, asks that question directly to Daichi. Daichi replied that he sees Mei's dedication and that's the reason why he cut her hair. When Mei asked him why he couldn't do it to Kyouku, he finally agrees to cut Kyouku's hair. Daichi meets Suzu in his dreams. Suzu said that it would be her last time being there because she could see that Daichi could move on now. Although he refused to do so, Suzu said it's pointless since they could not make any memories anymore. Suzu asked him to cherish Kyouku well, and said that it time to let her go. Daichi wakes up and realised that he might be fall for Kyouku, and that's the reason why he didn't want to cut her hair. Finally he said that he loves Kyouku and they're dating ever since. Daichi is the one who told Yamato that 25th December is Mei's birthday. Relationships Kyouku Kyouku is Daichi's assistant who later becomes his girlfriend. Daichi praised her for her knowledge about beauty. Kyouku secretly develops feeling for him, and finally asked him to cut her hair, which Daichi refused. Feeling rejected, she asked Mei about this, and finally Mei could convinced him to cut her hair. He shows his jealousy, after realising that Kaneko is also in love with Kyouku. Kaneko said that Kyouku never looked at her, as Kyouku is already falling in love with him. Finally, Daichi told Kyouku that he loves her, and the two begin dating. Suzu Suzu is Daichi's ex-girlfriend. They've been dating for three and a half years. Yamato said that they're in love with each other and he wants to marry her. After Suzu died in a car accident not long after Daichi cut her hair, Daichi would keep blaming himself. He refused to cut the hair of a person that he loves, as he afraid that the accident would happen again. Later, Suzu comes to his dream and telling him to move on, as they are unable to make any memories anymore. Mei Tachibana Daichi helped her to do her hair for a few times. Daichi also supports her relationship with his younger brother, Yamato. When Mei lost the contest against Megumi, he blamed himself for not being good enough to make her win. Mei finally convinced him that it was him that she could changed, and for that she is grateful enough. It is also Mei who convinced Daichi to cut Kyouku's hair after Mei showed him Kyouku's messages to her. He finally could opened his heart again and start dating Kyouku. He also the one who realised about Mei's birthday. Trivia * He left home shortly after he finished his high school. * He is finally smoking after Suzu gave him a lighter as a gift for getting a license. * Asami asked him to cut her hair, which he refused by saying that she lacked personality. * Many people come to his salon just to see his face, as stated by Kyouku. References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Male